charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Gordon Johnson
'Gordon Johnson I'Gordon had a son named Gordon Johnson II, making him Gordon I. (September, 1895 - 1965Dates according to the family tree, which may be inaccurate but are considered canon as nothing contradicts them.) was a mortal, father of Penelope "Penny" Halliwell and husband of P. Baxter. Born in September, 1895, Baxter left her boyfriend in order to be with him, though had a affair with him begind his back before they were married. He worked as a pianist in a small band at the speakeasy ran by his wife and her cousins, P. Bowen and P. Russell. It was during one speakeasy that Gordon saw Anton, Russell's warlock boyfriend, strangling Baxter. He grabbed a clarinet and hit him with it, but it made no difference. Anton sent him flying across into the other room, unconscious on the floor. Meanwhile, Baxter and Bowen killed Russell for becoming evil. In 1930, Gordon had a daughter named Penny. He died at the age of seventy while his granddaughter, Patricia Halliwell, was fifteen. Biography Early life Gordon was born into a mortal family in September, 1895. At an unknown time, he met a witch named P. Baxter and they fell in love. In fact, Baxter left her boyfriend to be with him. However, during their relationship, Gordon was cheated on when his girlfriend had an affair with her ex. At some point, Gordon and Baxter married, ending her tryst with her ex-boyfriend. By then, the two of them were living at the house that Baxter's mother and father had built, and Gordon worked as a pianist in a band at the speakeasy that Baxter held there with her cousins, P. Bowen and P. Russell. It is uncertain how Gordon reacted to Baxter's identity as a witch. As his future life, Dan Gordon, was unaccepting of magic, it is possible that he got this from Gordon. However, it is just as possible that Dan "learned from his mistakes" by not accepting magic. Russell ordeal Gordon was, apparently, in on Baxter and Bowen's plan to kill Russell. This is likely because, after his wife took the curse off of his piano, he watched her leave towards the other cousins. He later stared at Russell intently. The fact that Baxter took the spell from Gordon's piano may imply that he obtained it, unless that it was just a hiding place. Later that same day, Gordon saw Anton, Russell's boyfriend who the cousins had outed as a warlock, strangling Baxter, and grabbed a clarinet to knock him off of her. His attack made little difference, as Anton was unharmed and threw him across the room, knocking him outcold. Later life In 1929, Gordon got Baxter pregnant. In June the following year, the married couple were in a hotel room in Boston, Massachusetts when Baxter went into labour. Through a breech birth, the two had a daughter, who they named Penelope Johnson. Gordon and Baxter apparently adopted a boy who they named Gordon Johnson II, born in 1943. Gordon II later married Francine Bowen, a possible relative, and died childless in 1970. In 1950, Penny and her husband, Allen Halliwell, had Gordon and Baxter's only granddaughter, Patricia, or "Patty". Allen later died and Penny remarried several times, giving Gordon and Baxter many ex-sons-in-law. In 1965, Gordon died at the age of seventy due to unknown circumstances. Post-mortem After his death, Gordon was reincarnated as Dan Gordon, the ex-boyfriend of Baxter's future life, Piper Halliwell. Gordon's piano was kept in the parlor of his house, known as the Halliwell Manor after Penny and Allen began living there. Physical description To Phoebe Halliwell's eyes while in Russell's body, Gordon had brown eyes and hair, which was combed. At the speakeasy, he wore a suit and a white rose pinned to his chest. Personality and traits Gordon did not appear to be very happy by 1924, possibly because of his wife and Bowen's plans to kill Russell. He did not appear to like the latter, glaring at her from the piano before Baxter took the curse. He seemed to love his wife very much, trying to get Anton off of her while he was strangling her, despite not standing a chance against a warlock. Relationships P. Baxter Gordon met and fell in love with the witch P. Baxter in the early 20th Century. However, during their relationship, she had an affair with her ex-boyfriend, which is a fact that Gordon is not known to have known. The two were married by the early 1920s, and Baxter had ended her affair with her ex. In 1924, Baxter watched Gordon play the piano with a smile on her face. Later on, Gordon saw Anton choking her, and grabbed a clarinet which he used to hit him, despite not being able to stand up against a powerful, immortal warlock such as him. The two of them had two children; a daughter, Penelope, or "Penny", and an adoptive son, Gordon II. This was likely because no men had been born into Baxter's family since at least the time Melinda Warren was born. Bowen and Russell Gordon's relationship with P. Bowen is unknown, though it was presumably, at the very least, civil. This must have been as he allowed her to live in his house. However, he, like his wife and Bowen, disliked P. Russell, glaring at her reproachfully and deliberately annoying her with Baxter. He may have also obtained the curse which the cousins used on her, as Baxter walked into the room, took it from the piano with a pat on Gordon's back, and walked away to Bowen. Russell referred to Gordon as "your husband" when talking to Baxter, and told her to tell him to play a different song rather than ask him herself. Etymology Gordon comes from a Scottish surname which was originally derived from a place name meaning "great hill". It was originally used in honour of Charles George Gordon (1833-1885), a British general who died defending the city of Khartoum in Sudan. Johnson is a surname used in English, Swedish and Icelandic. It simply means "son of John", meaning he may have had an ancestor by that name. Behind the scenes *Gordon was portrayed by Greg Vaughan in Pardon My Past. *Soon after Baxter told him to ignore P. Russell, she and Bowen killed Russell a short time later for getting to close to and being turned by the immortal warlock Anton. The traumatic events of the cousins' magical lives may have had something to do with Dan Gordon's strong reaction against magic in his future life. This registers the irony that the episode revealing the marriage of Piper and Dan's past lives may have indeed confirmed that Piper and Dan themselves could never work out together all along. *Gordon's birth date may be incorrect, as, in Is There a Woogy in the House?, Prue said that he nad Baxter moved into the Halliwell Manor around 1906, he was eleven at the very least. However, Prue may have just been wrong or misinformed. *There was a photograph seen in the Halliwell Manor of a man and a woman at their wedding. It can be seen that it was taken in the early 20th Century, meaning it was most likely Gordon and Baxter in the photograph. *Gordon was born the same year as P. Bowen. *Possible relatives include Mrs. Johnson and Susie Johnson. Appearances ;Season 1 :Is There a Woogy in the House? ;Season 2 :Pardon My Past Notes and references Johnson, Gordon Category:Parents Category:Deceased Category:Mortals Category:Season 2 Category:Past Lives